batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Judgment Day
| number = 22 | image = File:Judgement Day.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = October 31, 1998 | director = Curt Geda | writer = Rich Fogel Alan Burnett | story = | teleplay = | music = Michael McCuistion | previous1 = Chemistry | next1 = Beware the Creeper | previous2 = Beware the Creeper | next2 = - }} :"So let me understand this... in reaction to Two-Face, Harvey Dent created a third personality, one that would fight crime. A personality so separate, he even tried to kill himself without knowing it." ::- Alfred Pennyworth Judgement Day is the last produced episode of The New Batman Adventures. It features Two-Face as the main antagonist with a new personality known as "The Judge". "Judgement Day" is the 22nd episode aired and 24th produced episode of "TNBA". Plot An illegal transaction takes place at the Penguin's hideout. The Penguin buys stolen items from Killer Croc and Two-Face, but after the two criminals have left the hideout, Penguin is attacked by a strange faceless man, dressed as a judge. The Judge is relentless and attacks Penguin, leaving him badly and seriously injured. The news report the attack on The Penguin, alerting the people of Gotham about the new vigilante in town. Later, Killer Croc attacks and hijacks an armored car, but as he drives the car with the stolen money, he is attacked by The Judge. Croc is forced to get out of the vehicle in the middle of a bridge and climbs to the highest place of the bridge, only to be attacked and pushed by The Judge. Croc falls to the streets, but he is saved by Batman, who arrives in time to save him. The citizens of Gotham are concerned about The Judge, but councilman Corcoran assures the people that The Judge only attacks criminals. In reality, Corcoran has been working with The Judge, providing evidence against the criminals and the next criminal on the list is Two-Face. Corcoran delivers an ominous warning for Two-Face and Batman goes to the criminal's hideout to save him from The Judge. Unfortunately, The Judge has come up with a perfect trap to eliminate Two-Face and Batman gets trapped as well. Using an explosive Batarang, Batman opens an exit in Two-Face's lair, allowing the criminal to escape while he recovers from the explosion. The Judge is frustrated for his failure, but his complaints are not well received by Corcoran. The councilman is soon visited by Batman, who interrogates him about his connection to The Judge. Corcoran reveals he is endorsing The Judge as an "enforcer of law" given that the next elections are coming closer. Once Batman has left his office, Corcoran goes to the parking lot towards his car, but he is attacked by Two-Face and taken to the courthouse, where he is interrogated about The Judge's location. Corcoran doesn't have that information and explains that The Judge contacts him. Two-Face decides to flip his coin and as the scarred side comes up, he commands his henchmen to dispose of Corcoran. The councilman tries to save himself by offering Two-Face money he has stolen from the city by corrupt means, to no avail. Meanwhile, Batman investigates the oversized hammer used as a weapon by The Judge, which he took from the evidence room at the GCPD. After a close examination, Batman learns that the hammer is actually the trophy of the Marshall Award, given to judges or attorneys for distinguished service and among the list of winners, there's a very familiar name. Two-Face's henchmen take Corcoran to a separate room, where they intend to kill him, but they are suddenly attacked by The Judge. Once the thugs are taken out of action, The Judge turns his attention to Corcoran, after learning about his corrupt deals. The Judge gets ready to attack Corcoran, but Batman shows up in time to save him. A confrontation between Batman and The Judge begins, but Batman soon defeats the criminal, who is knocked unconscious. Batman removes The Judge's mask and reveals him as Two-Face, much to Corcoran's surprise. ] At that moment, journalists and photographers arrive to the place and learn the truth about the vigilante that Corcoran was sponsoring. In the aftermath, Corcoran loses his position as councilman and Harvey Dent is taken back to Arkham, to heal his fragmented psyche. The man created a third personality, separate from Two-Face in order to fight for justice, but things have gone too far and now he sits in his cell in Arkham, all alone and pleading guilty to a non-existing judge. Cast Notes & Trivia * The term "Judgement Day" is traditionally associated with the end of something, which fits perfectly the fact that this is the last episode of the series. * The moment when Killer Croc hijacks the armored truck was used as cutscene a in the videogame Batman: Gotham City Racer. * The episode has been released as part of the following Home video sets: :* Batman: The Animated Series, Volume Four :* Batman: The Complete Animated Series :* Batman Super-Villains: Killer Croc Gallery DJ 01 - Two-Face.jpg DJ 02 - Croc.jpg DJ 03 - Penguin.jpg DJ 04 - Judge.jpg DJ 05 - Girls.jpg DJ 07 - Bruce.jpg DJ 08 - TwoFace.jpg DJ 10 - Croc.jpg DJ 11 - Judge.jpg DJ 12 - Croc.jpg DJ 13 - Batman.jpg DJ 14 - Judge.jpg DJ 06 - Riddler.jpg DJ 15 - Judge.jpg DJ 16 - Batman.jpg DJ 17 - Fights.jpg DJ 18 - The Judge.jpg DJ 19 - Two-Face.jpg DJ 20 - Aftermath.jpg DJ 21 - Arkham.jpg DJ 09 - Deranged.jpg Category:Soundtrack by Michael McCuistion Category:Killer Croc Episodes Category:Two-Face Episodes Category:Multiple Villains Episodes Category:Penguin Episodes